


HP | 犬狼 | 嫌疑人

by Hilbert_space



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilbert_space/pseuds/Hilbert_space
Summary: 已知条件为，James•Potter身边至少有一个人是黑魔王的奸细。如果面前仅剩一种可能，是否意味着它绝对是真的？——————旧文搬运，作于2015.7





	HP | 犬狼 | 嫌疑人

1 9 8 1  
S u s p e c t

 

  
——————

已知条件为，James•Potter身边至少有一个人是黑魔王的奸细。  
如果面前仅剩一种可能，是否意味着它绝对是真的？

——————

“正在下雨？”  
“如果你是问苏格兰的话，没错。”  
他把滴着水的斗篷脱下来，尴尬地意识到Sirius•Black并没有要接过它的意思。匆匆扫视四周，他将这件不受人欢迎的外套放在了一盆快枯死的盆栽边。  
Sirius在沙发里等着他。他的老朋友看上去可不太轻松，有史以来，他第一次看见Sirius眼底出现了阴影。  
比N.E.W.T.S更加严酷的考验。Remus想。这念头顿时让他有些不安：那会是在哪里遇上了大麻烦？  
Sirius摸了摸鼻子，开始了对话。“这也许不是个好主意，但我想着它好几天了……我们确实应该好好谈一谈。”  
“谈什么？”  
“这一年来你的变化。”  
Remus发觉自己的语气立刻冷淡了下来。“你变得不比我少，Sirius。”  
“而你总是对你独享的故事避而不谈，这可不是一个合格的朋友应有的所作所为。”  
不舒适的沉默在客厅的上空悬浮了好一会儿。  
“我觉得没什么好解释的，”Remus终于说道，“显而易见，你和James正在怀疑他们身边的某个人成为了奸细，而我的嫌疑最为重大。”  
“水平下降了，Lupin先生，只回答正确了一半。James依然傻乎乎地愿意相信任何人。”  
Remus握紧了满是雨水的手指。“所以说，是你一直在故意疏远我。”  
Sirius的表情有些动摇。又是一阵难堪的寂静。  
“这不算故意疏远。”  
“我们曾有一段很美好的时光——在我还自以为我完全了解你的时候。”  
“你一定要我逐条举证？那好，让我想想……从你没那么讨厌Snape开始。”  
“别孩子气了。”  
“说谎几乎是你的天性。”  
或者说，是“狼性”随之而来的一部分。他的嘴角不自觉地抽动了一下。“了不起，Sirius，我承认。”  
“你也喜欢Lily.”  
“并非James那样的喜欢，”他耐心地说道，“你还不如挑些别的说。叉子拥有太多我们没有的事物了。”  
“嗯哼？”  
“健康的身体，完美无瑕的家庭。”  
Sirius不以为然地看着天花板。“我从没有因为‘家人’这一点嫉妒他。”  
“我只是在说，你背叛了Black们。”  
“所以你的意思是，我也可能是凤凰社的叛徒？”Sirius重新看向他，眼睛眯了起来。戒备，同时准备攻击。  
他毫不畏惧地凝视着Sirius•Black。从内心深处缓缓升起一个声音：  
你不应该怀疑你最好的朋友。  
如果Sirius就是如我所见这样，那他绝不会是奸细。他只是无意就会伤人，就像四年前他让Snape走进通往棚屋的地道。  
“既然我们其实已经做出了自认为正确的判断，那么继续浪费时间也没有必要了。”他很快地说道，一边从Sirius•Black面前站起身。  
“时间会证明我们中究竟哪一个是傻瓜的。”Sirius的声音撞上了他的后背。  
或许两个都是。他想。

 

 

E X T R A  
1 9 9 5  
1 2 t h , G r i m m a u l d P l a c e

“这是谁的笔记本？”  
“双胞胎之一。”Sirius想了一下，“或者是两个人共有的。”  
Remus将它从餐桌的另一端拿到他们的面前。封皮上有魔法的痕迹，但很轻松就翻开了——看来刚刚被他们的母亲撵上楼时，Fred和George都忘了给它念一个上锁的咒语。  
开始几页是一些潦草的涂鸦，Remus勉强认出有一些糖果的包装，而在溅满了翠绿色墨水的那页纸上弯弯曲曲的则无疑是伸缩耳的草图。他歪过脑袋，和Sirius交换着眼神。  
他们都微笑着。  
“没想到我们的无趣会议还有着如此认真的书记员。”他往后翻动着。  
“幸好发现它的不是Molly。”Sirius评价道。  
他的手指掠过一行行歪斜的字迹，在某一处停住了。“哦，来了……”  
Sirius将一只手搭在他的肩上。在光线昏暗的地下室阅读有些困难，他们俩的脑袋几乎靠在了一起。  
“是那天下午Dumbledore对于Voldemort的小小讨论？”  
Remus点头。“我觉得有一点，Dumbledore先生并没有完全讲到点子上——”  
“关于他有多擅长挑拨盟友之间的关系？”Sirius懒洋洋地打了个哈欠，“我赞同你，伙计。”  
Remus从口袋里掏出魔杖，“也许我们应该给新一代勇于破坏法规的小伙子们一点儿提醒。”  
Sirius笑了，“我建议你使用我们在活点地图上的字迹——如果你还记得的话。他们和双胞胎是老朋友了。”  
好主意。Remus轻轻一挥魔杖，属于Padfoot先生的数十个字母纷纷落到纸页上最后一小块空白中：  
别忘了永远彼此信任。


End file.
